


Link Apologizes to the Zora

by harmonicallychaos



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Happy Ending, I have no idea how to tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Zelda calls link an idiot, Zora's Domain, because link doesnt know how to listen, i'll add more tags as i continue, it's always late, link is so smart but so so stupid, no beta we die like men, sharing the same bed, why am i writing this so late at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicallychaos/pseuds/harmonicallychaos
Summary: “Did Zelda not inform you of her plans, Link?”“She.. did not.”After a brief explanation, which Link listened to in stunned silence, he came to the conclusion that when he spoke with Zelda again, he was going to kill her. He was tasked with staying in the Zora Domain for a minimum of two weeks, or until ‘Link believes himself to be prepared to discuss the diplomacy tactics of the Zora Domain with the Hylian Council.’ He was to be ‘Working in collaboration with the Zora Royal family, preferably Prince Sidon himself, to fully understand the next generation of Zora Legislation and Principles.’
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 27
Kudos: 156





	1. Zelda said WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda said "try me bitch"

As Link hurried in the direction of the Lanayru Wetlands, his Gerudo Vai armor-  _ could it even be considered armor when it only offered 3 defense? _ \- clinging to all the wrong places, he couldn’t think of a worse situation. The Gerudo town itself was free of rain, but it seems the Zora Domain wasn't as fortunate. Rain made the rocks too slippery to climb, especially the large mountains of Wetlands, meaning he was stuck traversing on foot. Making a conscious effort to keep an eye on the water level of the river flowing beside him, it would be well into the night before the Domain was even in sight. Gazing at the half-burnt remains of the third campfire he passed-- every attempt to light them was immediately halted by the water pelting it-- he really was stuck going the old fashion way. 

In one final, last-ditch effort, the Hylian looked to the direction of the stream in hopes of finding a boat, only to be met with a pair of fish-like eyes peering back at him. Although Link recognized Prince Sidon instantly, it seems the Prince wasn’t as fortuitous. But he  _ could _ recognize when he’d been spotted. “Hello, traveler!” Sidon called from within the stream, flashing Link his trademark grin, “I am Prince Sidon of the Zora Domain! You appear to be lost.”

It took Link only moments to realize Sidon hadn’t recognized him. He was still in the water, after all, and although he was grinning, it was obvious he wasn’t  _ pleased _ to see him in the slightest. Very unlike the Sidon Link knew. Goddess, Link hasn’t seen him in months and he still grew more handsome every day. It was almost unfair. Rather than talk and give himself away, Link simply shook his head and gestured in the direction of the domain. The rain was falling heavier, now, and it wouldn’t be long until Electric Lizalfolk began to attack as the storm rolled through. But as long as Sidon was here, he could easily ask for a lift once he revealed himself.

“Oh! You are traveling to the Domain. If you will wait just a moment, I will be glad to fetch guards to escort you.” The more Sidon talked, the bigger hole he was digging himself. Link had informed him of his upcoming arrival via Hawk but gave no estimation of time. “Sadly I am preoccupied with other matters, and cannot assist you.” An important matter? Sidon hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort in his letter, only that he would be eagerly awaiting his arrival. Link tilted his head in interest, feigning confusion. 

“I see you are confused!” Yeah, no shit. “You see, one of my dearest friends will be gracing the Domain soon, escorting the Princess of Hyrule herself! Are you familiar with Link, the Champion of Hyrule, and Personal Knight of Zelda?” Link shook his head no, and it was a miracle Sidon could even see it in this harsh storm. Sidon considered  _ him _ a matter worth occupying himself with? He could easily send guards down to wait for Link, but it’s not like he even needed guards in the first place. “You have not?! Allow me to share with you. Link, as I have mentioned before, is the Personal Knight of Princess Zelda. But perhaps you will be lucky enough to see him running around Hyrule!” Unbeknownst to the Prince, his shark-tail lightly tapped the water with each word and softly rippled it outwards, quickly revealing how much Sidon truly cares about the Hylian standing before him. “He is a very kind, generous man-- there truly is no one else like him in the entirety of Hyrule! You are lucky, my friend. The ability to speak to Link is truly a treat. I treasure every conversation he graces me with!” His tail is loudly thumping against the water now; Creating ripples that nearly span the width of the river itself. Link was in no position to tease him regarding his current state; His own face color-matched with the Apples in his inventory. “You see, I am stuck in my position. I cannot leave my people to speak to him. But you can seek him out! Will you do me a favor, my friend?”

Link was a sucker for Sidequests. He nodded, using a hand to cover the redness on his face that may be visible through his veil. “If you ever see Link in Hyrule, will you please tell him Prince Sidon says ‘Hello’?” Is that really what Sidon wanted to tell him? Out of everything Sidon could say to a strange traveler, he spoke of  _ Link _ . Practically sung his praises to the moon and back, bouncing through the stars akin to a pinball machine so the entire galaxy could know of him. “I’ll let him know,” Link said, finally removing the Gerudo veil from his face long enough for Sidon to recognize him, showcasing a smile that reached his ears.

The Prince’s change was instantaneous. Immediately, his shark tail began to violently wag, loudly slapping the water with every movement and sending large droplets of water into the air. “Link!” He called, reminiscent grin quickly morphing into a genuine smile. “I am so glad you are here, my dearest friend! I had thought Zelda would be accompanying you, but I have most obviously presumed wrong!” Had Link not known better, he could have assumed he was looking at a completely different Zora. The faux charming personality had completely given away to genuine elation at the Hylian Champion’s arrival. Before Link could explain himself, the Zora was already soaring out of the water, landing directly in front of him. “It has been so long since I’ve last laid eyes upon you!”

“Yeah, it has,” Link agreed, shrugging a little before being captured in a bone-crushing hug. There were times when Link would drain his Stamina meter in an attempt to hug the Zora Prince back just as secure, but his efforts were always fruitless. Sidon was still dripping water, having just come out of the river in the pouring rain, but Link couldn’t find himself to mind all that much. Not when he’d missed Sidon just as much, not when he was already shivering from the cold, and  _ especially _ not when the Zora’s tail was still rapidly moving-- head jerking ever so slightly from the force. Normally, this was the part of the hug where Link would shove him away, quietly snickering something about  _ ‘Sidon! My armor’s soaked!’ _ in a disapproving tone, but right now Link couldn’t find it in himself to care. Six months was too long to go without seeing the Zora Prince.

Surprisingly, Sidon was the first to pull away, a look of slight concern crossing over his face. “Link, my dearest friend, are you well? Is it not too cold for a Hylian such as yourself to be wandering about? You are red.” Link opened his mouth to reply, but it seemed the Zora had already made up his mind. “If you will allow it, I would be happy to escort you into the Domain myself.” 

“Oh.. Thank you,” Link replied, seemingly shocked at how quickly the Zora had gone from being  _ ‘preoccupied with other matters’ _ to  _ ‘I would be happy to escort you into the Domain myself’ _ . Then again,  _ Link _ was the reason he was preoccupied to begin with, and the thought sent another toothy smile in the Prince’s direction.

  
  
  


“Perhaps your… current  _ attire _ would explain your current state?” The Zora asked delicately, seemingly only now, 30 seconds into Link’s ride atop his back, realizing his “current attire” was barely  _ attire _ at all. “...Perhaps,” Link echoed, face becoming impossibly red. If Link could see the Zora’s face, it would be an almost carbon copy of his own. The Hylian was quick to defend himself, however lame that defense may be, “Sorry, uh, about that by the way. I just got back from Gerudo Town, and I was in a rush, and it was raining  _ really hard _ , and then you started talking to me and I just--” “There is no need to apologize, dearest Link!” His smile was almost audible. “I believe your attire quite suits you,” the Zora assuaged, face rapidly getting tealer by the moment once he realized the extent of his admittance. “I--  _ Well! _ \-- I am sure you understand I did not mean it in  _ that _ regard. I am sure you understand what I mean, do you not?” The longer Sidon talked, the more he seemed to embarrass himself, specifically in front of Link; Despite Link himself never considering it embarrassing. In fact, quite the opposite! The Hylian thought it was rather cute to see the eloquent Prince of the Zora reduced to… whatever  _ this _ is. A stuttering fool.

“I know, Sidon,” Link assured him, although his praises never fell on deaf ears. “You just think I’m hot.” “Exactly,” the Zora instantaneously agreed, seemingly failing to process Link’s words until a moment later. “ _ Wait! _ No-- No, I do not-- You are  _ not _ \-- Well you  _ are _ \--!” It was obvious the Zora was struggling through, attempting to jigsaw his sentence together, “I am not  _ blind _ but I am respectful of your space! I would not describe you as  _ hot _ .” It took a moment for the Zora to collect his thoughts, only now realizing the Hylian in question is laughing at him. “Link!” He cried out, obviously offended. And flustered. “Prince Sidon,” Link answered through his laughs. “Do not--, I am  _ Prince _ of the Zora! Do not  _ laugh _ at me--! Stop laughing!” Sidon insisted to no avail. Link was almost doubled over, howling into the Zora’s back, “I’m not laughing.”

“You  _ are _ laughing,” the Zora insisted, but he didn’t seem angry. In fact, he was barely containing his own fit of chuckles. “You are laughing and it is directed towards  _ me _ .” The feigned offense in the Prince’s voice forced another round of laughter from the Hylian. “You should laugh at yourself. You’d think you were  _ way _ funnier!” Link explained, and both parties knew Link meant nothing by his light insults. “Why--! You--! I--!” The Zora sputtered, face growing teal with an emotion he commonly felt around Link nowadays. “ _ I will have you know! _ ” The Prince started, and both parties knew Sidon would never finish that sentence. “What will you have me know?” Link leered, a mischievous smile on his face which almost immediately caused Sidon to deflate, huffing under his breath. “Nothing.” As if he would be the cause for Link’s smile to melt away. Being the butt of a joke was a small price to pay for Link’s laughter echoing around his mind.

  
  


Upon their arrival to the Zora domain, their greeting was lackluster at best. It seems not every Zora loves Link as Sidon does, or even noticed he left for that matter. “Ayeee, Sidon!” Bazz calls, walking toward the two of them as the Prince helped Link out of the water. “Who ya got with ya? Might have to tell Link you’re cheatin’ on him!” Obviously it was merely a joke between friends, but it still elicited a violent flush from the Zora in question. “Bazz. This  _ is _ Link,” He practically hissed, watching the Head Guard’s eyes widen in shock. During their commute, the Hylian had readjusted his face covering. “Oh!” Bazz responded, looking at Link with a blank stare. He then slid his focus towards Sidon, eyebrows raising, “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Bazz,  _ no _ !” Sidon immediately said, cutting off whatever thoughts were forming in the guard’s head. “Bazz,  _ yes _ !” The guard responded, before dashing off in the direction of the King. The rain had finally ceased, but it would take a few moments for Link’s… armor… to dry off. It was still embarrassingly clinging to him, and he couldn’t help but awkwardly tug at it. “The King will most definitely want to speak with you before you wander too far. Would it be agreeable for me to accompany you into the throne room?”

The Hylian gave him a puzzled look, before looking down at his own wet attire. Not exactly presentable for the  _ King _ of the Zora, but he would have to make do. “If you don’t mind,” Link finally answered, looking to the Prince as he began his trek towards the King. Dorephan was a modest King, but he felt the same attachment to Link that Sidon himself felt; There would be no issue in delivering his message. Link has saved both Hyrule and the Zora Domain itself countless times, anyone would be a fool to visibly turn him away-- especially when the Princess of Hyrule is backing his actions.

  
  
  


Upon entering the throne room, it seemed his suspicions proved to be correct. “Ah!” The King began, looking from Sidon to Link, “Link! You have returned to the Domain once again. Welcome!” Despite how the rest of the Zora population treated him, the Royal Family always made him feel welcome. “If you would please drop your bags, I will get a guard to put them in your room.” Link had a room? He looked back to the King, noticeably confused, but his gaze was already turned to Sidon. “My son, please hand Nekon the letter entrusted to the Hylian Champion by Princess Zelda.”

Turning to Link, now, Sidon held out his hand. And in it, Link placed the letter addressed “To the Royal Family of the Zora.” After it exchanged hands a few times, King Dorephan squinted at the Princess’s hand-writing. There was a long, tense silence as he gazed upon the previously sealed letter before ushering Sidon away from Link’s side to read it himself. Together, they seemed to deliberate, talking in mutters as Link continued to watch Sidon for any tells; A smile, a frown,  _ anything _ that would tell him what the letter said. Nekon took Link’s bags out of sight.

“This is excellent news!” Sidon called, finally breaking the silence, and Link released a long-held breath. “Two weeks is a perfect timeframe for Link to understand Zora culture and policy!” ... _ What? _ It seems the Hylian's wide-eyed look didn’t go unnoticed by the Royals in the room. Sidon merely chuckled at the look on his face, once again joining Link at his side, as the King’s booming laughter echoed through the room. “ **HA. HA. HA.** Did Zelda not inform you of her plans, Link?”

“She.. did not.” 

After a brief explanation, which Link listened to in stunned silence, he came to the conclusion that when he spoke with Zelda again, he was going to kill her. He was tasked with staying in the Zora Domain for a minimum of two weeks, or until ‘ _ Link believes himself to be prepared to discuss the diplomacy tactics of the Zora Domain with the Hylian Council. _ ’ He was to be  _ ‘Working in collaboration with the Zora Royal family, preferably Prince Sidon himself, to fully understand the next generation of Zora Legislation and Principles.’ _

“As I said, excellent news!” Sidon called again, flashing Link his trademark smile.  _...Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad _ .

  
  


This was going to be so bad. King Dorephan took Zelda’s instructions seriously, it seemed. After questioning Nekon on the whereabouts of his bags, the Zora guard led him to a large set of stairs leading up from the “kitchens,” and instructed Link to enter ‘ _ The second door on the right, Master Link.’ _

After climbing the stairs and entering the room, Link couldn’t deny its view. Overlooking the Domain and the Waterfall, Link could even see Vah Ruta itself perched upon the mountain. From this high up, the water looked so much _bluer_ . The waterfall’s mist was obviously rising gently into the air, and Link could easily imagine a soft rainbow within the haze. On the left side of the room, there is a large King-sized bed, where Link’s bags were laid. Across the room, there was a large pool, seemingly for swimming. These Zora really did enjoy water, didn’t they? The Knight was momentarily surprised, but in retrospect, he really should have known. If Zora have gills, why  _ wouldn’t _ they enjoy water?

As Link removed his armor from his bags, storing it into the white dresser on the wall between the pool and bed, he was surprised to find miscellaneous regalia already occupying it. This  _ was _ the second room on the right, wasn’t it? Had Link lost the ability to count during his travels? Link’s brows drew together in a confusion, glancing between the semi-full dresser and his bags of armor and materials. The sound of the door opening was a welcome relief. “Nekon, thank Goddess,” He said, turning around with his armor in-hand, “I think you gave me the wrong-...” 

“Um… Hello Link!” The Zora Prince greets him happily, although he looks just as confused as the Hylian. “Is there some way I can be of assistance to you?” “... No? Can I help  _ you _ ?” The Hylian asked. It was a proverbial Mexican stand-off, Sidon’s hand still holding open the door he had just entered from while Link stared dumbly from his position on the floor. “...I do not… believe so.” There was a moment of puzzled silence between the two of them, Link still holding onto his Guardian Amor with both hands. “... May I ask for what required Nekon’s assistance?”  _ This is awkward _ , Link found himself thinking. It felt like neither parties even blinked through this entire interaction. “I just… think he told me the wrong room. Even though my stuff is here.” The Hylian finally explained, gesturing with one hand to the bag still resting on the large bed. “Although I understand your concern, I am familiar with Nekon and my father. I do not believe either made a mistake in your room assignment,” The Zora explained, finally walking into the room and allowing the door to gently close behind him. “Although it is odd.”

“Yeah, it is!” Link seemed to find his voice, now watching the Prince pick up his other bag and bring it to where Link was standing. “There’s stuff in here already.”

“There is,” Sidon agreed, moving the aforementioned items to the side, allowing Link more space for his armor. “I would hope there is, at least. Normally, an individual stores their items and clothing in their own room.” As Sidon shuffled the unfamiliar items out of the Hylian’s way, Link eye caught the Royal Zora seal on some of the regalia. “...This is your room,” The Knight said stupidly, now turning to look at the Zora making space in the dresser.

“This is my room,” The Prince agreed, although he didn’t seem upset in the slightest at the Hylian’s decision to commandeer it for the remainder of his stay. Even if it wasn’t said Hylian’s own decision. “Oh,” Link said dumbly, pausing in unpacking his Stealth Armor. “I didn’t know,” The Hylian started, already quick to apologize for actions that weren’t his own. “Nekon just put my bags in here--, I had no idea! If it’s easier, I can just go to the Inn for the rest of the time. It’s not a problem. I can go hunt some monsters for a while to get enough materials to sell,” He continued already backtracking, even if Sidon is still removing his own sashes and jewelry to make room for Link’s armor and weaponry.

“As I’ve stated before, countless times,” The Prince tiredly reminded him, “you may consider the Domain your home. Nekon assigned you this space, most likely under the order of my Father. It’s important we both follow these unspoken instructions.”

Okay. So  _ maybe _ Sidon had a point.  _ Maybe _ . But it didn’t feel right to Link, taking the Zora Prince’s room. He’s  _ royalty _ , the least Link could do was offer him a night of much-needed silence and time to himself. Feelings aside, and Link would rather keep  _ those _ very far aside, Sidon deserved time away from him-- especially if they would be spending at least two weeks together. 

“ _ Link _ ,” Sidon said disapprovingly, fixing him with an exasperated gaze, “please follow my Father’s orders and place your armor into the dresser. I promise no one will take it from you.” The Hylian huffed at Sidon’s remark, it was getting late into the night if the lack of ambient light was anything to go by. “I know,” The Hylian in question grumbled, finally unpacking the remainder of his armor into the almost-overstuffed dresser. It was too late to continue this argument; It could wait until morning. 

“Then this is where I bid you goodnight,” The Zora said, straightening into a standing position as he made his way to the door. “Wait,” the Hylian called, standing so abruptly he could feel the blood rapidly flow to his head, “I’m not gonna kick you out of your own room!”

“It seems you are,” The Prince laughed, the smile on his face never wavering. He was simply happy Link was here; Sacrificing his room was a small price to pay. “I refuse! I don’t care if you’re here or not,” Link insisted, grabbing Sidon’s hand with both of his own, dragging him in the direction of the large bed. “Uh, Link--,” Sidon attempted to say, but the Hylian wasn’t interested in his excuses. The Zora Prince was going to sleep in his own room, end of discussion. “No buts!” Link insisted, suddenly glad his Gerudo “Armor (?)” had managed to dry in this brief amount of time, as he pulled Sidon into bed next to him.

“No, Link, I do not believe you are understanding--,” The Zora Prince tried again, his face rapidly becoming a deep teal as he tried to tug out of Link’s hand; The Hylian’s grip didn’t waver. “I am  _ understanding _ just fine!” Link insisted once again, causing Sidon to flounder for a moment. “No, Link, I  _ really _ do not think you understand--” Link simply cut him off again, tightening his grip for a moment. “I  _ do _ understand. That I’m not gonna kick you out of your room!” Link wouldn’t listen nor let him go, no matter how many times the Prince tried to speak. A long shower in the morning would have to suffice. After Sidon stopped struggling, Link finally let his hand go.

Now they were just two humanoids silently laying in a large bed together. Large by Hylian standards at least, Sidon himself was struggling to get comfortable on his “side” of the mattress. “Do you mind if I…” Sidon began, moving close enough to Link that their arms were flush against each other, both individuals staring at the ceiling. This wasn’t comfortable. A long moment passed, one where Link assumed the Zora had fallen asleep, before the Hylian shifted to sleep on his side, facing the large body of the Zora in question. Link allowed himself a look; Allowed himself to trail his eyes from Sidon’s strong, muscular arms up to his broad shoulders, to glance at the muscled lines of his chest and finally up his neck to his face, where he found the Zora’s eyes open. Watching him with a bemused expression. “Are you uncomfortable, Link?” He asked in a hushed tone, allowing his neck to bend towards the Hylian and eyes to hold Link’s gaze. It wasn’t until this moment he realized how  _ blue _ the Hylian’s eyes were, even the East Reservoir Lake’s crystal clear waters paled in comparison. “No,” Link mumbled back, unable to keep a soft smile from breaking out across his face, “You look it, though.”

The Hylian had a point. Although Link had gotten comfortable on his side, Sidon was still rigid. “May I move?” The Prince asked softly, only adjusting himself once he saw the Hylian chuckle quietly to himself and nodded his approval. Taking care not to make the Hylian uncomfortable, Sidon shifted to face him, laying on his side and allowing his free arm to rest over Link’s midsection. “Are you uncomfortable?” Sidon asked again, suddenly aware of how close they were. Link’s face was inches from his chest; The Zora could practically feel his every breath. “No,” Link confirmed once more, allowing his forehead to rest against the soft scales of Sidon’s chest. It was comforting, although Link would never admit it. Being Zelda’s Personal Knight came with unneeded stress. It was always his job to guard her on missions and be alert whenever they were at the castle. At the drop of a hat, Link had to be prepared to jump into battle and protect her. But not now. Not with a strong arm securely wrapped around him, holding him tightly in a way Link’s mind only believes is  _ protective _ . Sidon is protecting  _ him _ , and the Knight can’t say he dislikes the feeling. Instead, he allows himself to relax into it, to relax into the Prince’s secure hold and subtle promise of  _ protection _ as the tension melts out from every pore and eyes gently close.

“... Goodnight,” the Zora practically mumbled out, only now realizing Link was truly falling asleep in his arms; That Link felt  _ safe enough _ to fall asleep in his arms. “G’night…” The Hylian mumbled into his chest, and for once, they were both looking forward to the coming weeks. Sidon, for the ability to spend almost every waking hour with his  _ dearest friend _ , no longer dreading the monotonous meetings planned for him. Link, to spend time with his favorite Zora who he’s missed dearly these last months, and rest his urge to protect Zelda-- who’s perfectly safe in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my woman [ ren ](https://dreamingoverthehorizonn.tumblr.com) because her work SLAPS
> 
> thank you [ alex ](https://itsrocketsurgery.tumblr.com) for somehow dealing with me as i wrote this out and making dope ass artwork, i have no idea how we managed to get here but whatever. you a real one
> 
> also i have no idea if i'm actually going to update this or continue it so let me know what y'all think! this is my first published thing on ao3 so be nice or you better start learning sign language cause all you'll be seeing are these hands
> 
> follow me on [ tumblr ](https://harmonicallychaos.tumblr.com)!


	2. Link Gets Emotional Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor link, getting emotional whiplash at least 5 times in the span of 24 hours. please pray for him y'all he needs it with mr Sea Bass around.

As he regained consciousness, Link was immediately greeted with the sensation of _warmth_ and _safety_. The blankets had managed to tangle around him, and there was a hefty weight gently resting against his side. Squinting his eyes against the sunlight filtering in through the large windows, Link was greeted with the sleeping form of Sidon. Even in his sleep, he managed to look regal, a strong arm still wrapped around the Hylian. 

The sunrise softly accentuated the Prince’s features, his gills smoothly opening and closing in the fresh morning air. From this angle, it’s not hard to appreciate his beauty-- the subtle strength in his frame, casting soft shadows around his fins and shoulders. Link could barely help himself as he reached up to gently put a hand on Sidon’s bicep; to feel the muscle beneath his skin work to hold him close. Only a gentle pull away from him had Sidon tightening his grip, eliciting a warm smile from the Hylian currently trapped in his arms.

“Sidon,” Link whispered, unable to keep the tender smile out of his voice. It was six AM, meaning it was time to begin the day. Due to his early bird habits, the kitchen staff formed an arrangement with him soon after he arrived in the Domain for the first time. Whenever he would stay overnight and cook for himself, he would make enough for the Royal Family. He was awake anyway, and afterward, he could wander peacefully around the Domain in solitude, watching the sunrise over the calm waters. And it was wanderin’ time. “ _Hrmng…_ ” Was the only response the Hylian received as the Zora pulled him into his chest. “Sidon,” Link tried again, actively making an attempt to hide the smile in his voice. It seems he wasn’t doing a very good job. “ _Link_ ,” Came the Zora’s response, finally cracking an eye open to gaze at him. It seems he couldn’t focus, still blinking the sleep from his eyes as his eyes freely wandered Link’s face. 

“Sidon. I have to go,” The Hylian insisted, lightly pushing against the Zora’s chest. Sidon didn’t so much as budge-- moving an iron wall would be easier. Literally, with the Sheikah Slate. “ _Have_ is an incredibly strong word,” The Zora was still smiling tiredly at him, despite Link waking him at _six_ in the _morning_ . “Perhaps you can wait?” Sidon strengthened his grip on the Champion, pulling him closer to shove Link against his chest-- soaking in the warmth that could only be described as _Hylian_. 

For a moment, Link couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. Still feeling languid from a restful sleep in Sidon’s arms, it was only natural for him to want to go back into a comfortable slumber. But he had a duty to fulfill. “I have to,” Link repeated, and the Prince only let out a sigh before releasing Link from his grip. As Link stands, gingerly excusing himself from the Prince’s grip, Sidon allows himself to yawn, gently taking hold of Link’s hand before sweetly kissing his knuckles. Immediately, the Hylian’s face reddened, and the Zora smiled tiredly at him. “Have fun,” He yawned once more, fully releasing Link from his grip and closing his eyes once more.

  
  


After breakfast had been cooked, slowly but surely, the Royal Family wandered their way into the kitchens. In only moments, the King was sitting at the head of the table, staring bleary-eyed at the large stack of pancakes Link prepared, drawn in by the smell of freshly cooked meat skewers. Sidon was next to appear, tired look immediately replaced with a warm smile upon seeing Link, now donning his traditional blue shirt. “Thank you, my dearest friend,” The Zora said softly, taking his plate from Link’s hand with a gentle kiss to the top of his head to showcase his gratitude. “O-Oh,” Link sputtered out, while the King eyed them both with a raised eyebrow, fork half-lifted into his mouth. “You’re uh- you’re welcome.” Forgoing a response, Sidon only smiled again, making Link confident that his face was on fire. The Hylian isn’t well versed in Zora laws-- _maybe he actually was sent here for good reason…_ \-- but he was convinced the gaze Sidon tended to fixate on him was borderline illegal. It forced him to flick his gaze in King Dorephan’s direction, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest and overtaking his face. Somehow, he was convinced that-- had the King witnessed his son’s expressions-- legal action would have been taken. Sidon was too affectionate for his own good.

  
Link must have been standing there for mere seconds, but to him it felt like hours. “Please, join us,” the Prince said, gesturing to the open seats next to the King and the ones beside himself. “It is only polite that you enjoy your own cooking.” 

Despite Sidon making an excellent point, Link still turned to King Dorephan for approval. The King only seems to be sliding his gaze between them, a knowing look on his face. “Sorry, were you talking to me? I’m surprised you remembered I existed, the way you’re staring at each other.”

Both parties in question immediately flushing their respective colors, Sidon hissed out a soft “ _Father!_ ” while Link seemed equal parts horrified and embarrassed. “I am merely teasing, my son! Loosen up. The Champion of Hyrule is always welcome here, you both know this.”

At Dorephan’s approval, the Hylian nodded to himself before taking a seat next to Sidon, placing his own plate on the table. Long moments passed where there was quiet, the only sound being those of forks lightly tapping plates, before Sidon spoke once again. “I almost forgot to inform you! I must take part in the weekly Domain Meeting today. It is entirely tedious, but if you wish to attend, you of course have my permission.” 

“That sou--” Before Link could form a complete sentence, he was interrupted by King Dorephan, “ _Excellent idea_ , my son! As per Zelda’s instructions, Link _must_ learn everything available to him.” The King continued to fill his mouth with pancakes, even while speaking. “This is an excellent idea indeed. You must take him with you.”

Instead of blindly agreeing with his father, Sidon turned to Link, a considerate smile barely hiding the delight adorning his face. “Are you opposed to the idea? You may of course deny my request.” Deny _Sidon’s_ request? While the Prince is looking at him so _hopefully_ , as if Link’s mere presence could turn the mundane task of a _meeting_ into the most exciting event in the Domain? “Course I’ll go,” Link agreed through a mouthful of pancakes, and Sidon looked at him with such joy the Knight was forced to avert his eyes, face once again aflame. _A crime_. “Wonderful!”

  
  


Breakfast passed quickly, and the two hurried into their meeting-- Link muttering about his inability to clean the dishes before they had to depart. They passed many Zora, all who passively smiled and waved at them. Witnessing the Zora citizens separate and make way for the Prince-- and himself for that matter-- was an experience unlike any other. Heads turned, conversations stopped mid-sentence; _Prince_ _Sidon_ was bringing Link, a _Hylian,_ into a Zora meeting. For _Zora_. Even Link knew it was unheard of. But when Sidon held the door for him, gesturing him inside the modestly furnished meeting room, Link’s only option was to enter.

  
  
  


The Council of Elders have been known to be set in their ways. It’s common knowledge that change in the Zora Domain does not come often or easy, as ironic as that statement may be. But Link had no idea how _hard_ it was to pass any form of legislation through them.

“I simply believe opening our commerce to the Gorons would be beneficial,” Sidon continued for the seventh time, “their natural resources in the Domain are scarce. The amount of precious gems they dig up is quite vast, it would--” “ _But!_ ” One of the elders interrupted, voice hoarse, “You see, the overpass has been overtaken. There’s not much else to do, there’s no available trade _path_ with the Yiga Clan occupying it..” Sidon sighed quietly to himself, smile tired as he gazed towards Link, as if to say ‘ _You see this shit too?_ ’ 

The Prince’s endless patience always surprised the Champion. When Link would have long ago threatened the Elders’ jobs and lives, Sidon was perfectly calm. He carried with him the dulcet and smooth tones of the Ruto Lake, unfazed with the Elders’ insults and rebuttals. Long having tuned the arguments out, Link decided to just focus on Sidon. That’s what he’s here for, isn’t it? To _fully understand the next generation of Zora Legislation and Principles._ He’s _observing_ . Observing how Sidon’s hands curl in frustration before he takes a deep, calming breath. Observing how the Prince’s brows come together in frustration when he’s interrupted, and how one sidelong glance at Link quickly schools his expression into something more manageable. Observing the Zora’s jawline as he subtly grinds his teeth together, and the way his gills flare when his watertight plans are put under a microscope and torn to shreds. It’s not hard for Link to allow his mind to wander, to think of how those arms would feel around _him_ , what it would feel like to make Sidon’s gills flare for a different reason. 

“Fuck ‘em.” Link said, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him; Sidon included.

“I beg your pardon?” One of the Elders asked, mouth hung open in shock. Link only shrugged, looking to the Elder with an unamused stare, “Then beg.” Sidon snorted, but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. Nothing pleased the Hylian more than knowing he had managed to amuse the Prince. “ _I be--!_ ” The Elder repeated, every conceivable form of offense taken, before cutting himself off with a withering scowl. “What do you propose?” Sidon finally asked, turning to Link, his polite smile subtly morphing into a heartful one. The Elders were undoubtedly going to put a hole in his head, the way they were glaring at him.

“Simple!” Link started, gesturing to his map currently sprawled out on the table. Comically, everyone leaned in to take a closer look as Link pulled out his Master Sword to use as a pointer. “You just have to fight down the pass. If you have swordsmen coming down the middle, you could just flank the enemy with archers going along the sides of the mountain.” Silence. Link allowed for a moment to pass, looking more at Sidon than the Elders as he offered, “I could lead it.”

Everyone in the room seemed to hesitate, before speaking all at once. “I do not think that would be _safe_ \--,” Sidon said over an Elder, who harshly spat “This is _Zora_ business.” Link simply sat back and watched the chaos unfold. “Link has _every right_ to put himself into any business he chooses while I am here,” Sidon was quick to defend, suddenly jumping up from his seating position. The Zora Prince almost looked… upset, gaze suddenly becoming harsh; The Elder seemed determined to stick to tradition. “With all due respect,” which Link could tell was none, “this _Hylian_ will not interfere with the Zora’s overpass.” Sidon immediately opened his mouth to snap back a retort, jaw set and anger in his eyes, before he felt a hand grip his arm and pull him in the direction of the chair. “Drop it, Sidon,” The Hylian muttered under his breath, unwilling to cause a scene of this magnitude in his first meeting. “But--” the Prince started, but Link only shook his head and tugged again, this time with Sidon relenting. 

After taking his seat and a couple deep breaths, the meeting resumed. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, the Elder’s speaking over one another, Sidon in the middle of it all, calmly talking to them in low tones. Which is why it was so incredibly jarring to suddenly feel Sidon’s hot breath against his cheek, causing Link to jump and loudly bang his knee on the bottom of the table. “ _How did you know that?_ ” Sidon all but whispered with an awe-filled voice, mouth practically against Link’s ear to keep the Elders out of it. Had Link not had a little more composure, he would have melted into his chair at the feeling of Sidon grasping his arm and the warmth of his every breath tickling over his face. “ _Picked up a couple things,_ ” The Hylian all but sighed out, and Sidon seemed to take that for an answer. “You’re amazing!” Sidon exclaimed as he pulled away, practical stars in his eyes as he gazed at the Hylian, who immediately flushed under the praise. “Oh,” Link replied lamely, and before he could follow it up, the Elders continued in their discussions, now dragging Sidon into the mix after his brief absence.

  
  
  


All of a sudden the Prince gave him a gentle nudge, making Link realize that he had just been absentmindedly gazing at Sidon's arms. When had he even spaced out? “Link.” “Huh?” Link responded eloquently, allowing his eyes to refocus on the conversation at hand-- and Sidon’s face. “I said, ‘the meeting is adjourned. I hope I did not bore you to an extreme.’” The apologetic look on Sidon’s face almost made Link wish he paid attention. Almost. But it was now painfully clear as to _why_ Sidon was respectful enough to not force Link into a meeting. They _suck_. Out of everything the Hylian Champion has ever done, attending meetings has to be the worst of them all." “Oh! No, sorry,” Link apologized, face becoming hot from embarrassment as he quickly snapped his gaze away from Sidon to the empty seats the Elders once occupied. “I just… Sorry.”

There were many reasons why the Hylian had fallen so desperately in love with the Zora, and one of them was unquestionably the way Sidon laughed at him. Despite Link having told the Prince that the meeting was uninteresting-- he couldn’t even _force_ his mind to focus for the limited amount of time he was there-- Sidon still held an amused smile on his face. Never offended, never angry. Wholly kind and compassionate-- that's the Sidon that Link knows. “Well,” he stated, eyes bright and warm, “I do hope our next activity will bore you less.”

  
  
  


Sidon was right. Walking around the Zora Domain, the Prince showing him all the vendors, it swiftly made Link forget Zelda was partially forcing him to be there. The Domain’s subtle elegance always caught the Hylian by surprise, but not even Link could ignore the proud look on the Prince’s face as he gazed at it. Objectively, he was beautiful; A kind, compassionate Prince who cared deeply for his people's lives and safety. One who was not afraid to speak his mind, but also recognize when he should _stop_ talking. One who would stop to speak to the children passing by and listen to grievances of passing Zora. “Sidon,” Link called, a soft smile quickly making it’s home on Link’s face; when Link called his name, Sidon’s gaze never wavered. He was now fixating Link with that soft, adoring look that made his knees wobbly. “Yes?” Sidon asked softly, ducking his head a little to get closer to the Hylian when Link showed no signs of answering. And for good reason. The tender look in Sidon’s eyes as he gazed at Link was enough to make him almost forget his own name. Instead of speaking, Link opted instead to grab the Zora by the arm, lightly tugging him in the direction of the first vendor to have made eye contact with him. 

It turned out to be an old friend of Sidon’s, Mera.

“Why, hello. You must be Link,” Mera said softly, voice crackling with age, before throwing a bemused expression in Sidon’s direction. “The Prince-- hello, your Highness-- can’t seem to talk about you enough.” Both men looked embarrassed, Link’s blush growing but hands never releasing Sidon’s arm; the Zora didn’t seem to mind. “But!” She said, smiling widely at Link, showcasing her row of blunted teeth, “I can tell you’re just as he says! Look at you two! So sweet!” She all but cooed at them, causing Link’s blush to only heighten in intensity. Sidon was first to chime in, quickly glancing at Link still casually holding his arm, “M- _Mera_ ! No, that’s-- no! You-- you seem to be mistaken. Link and I are not… _us two_ , as you so eloquently phrased it.” Idly, Link thinks this is the most flustered he’s ever seen Sidon. The Prince is a deep teal, ducking his head slightly to hide the bashful look in his eyes, and effectively communicating his apology on her behalf. 

_Right_ , Link’s embarrassed because they’re _not_ dating… _Riiight…_.

“ _OH!_ ” She cried, hands immediately flying to cover her mouth. “I am _deeply_ sorry Prince Sidon.” Obviously, she was embarrassed. It was only right to be so apologetic. Despite their relationship, she did just make that remark to the _Prince_ . Her flush _almost_ rivaled Sidon’s, although Link was sure his close proximity to the Prince wasn’t exactly assisting in his argument either. Thank Goddess the Prince was cordial. “There is no apology necessary,” Sidon stated, the forgiving smile on his face morphing into a softer gaze as he looked down at Link’s hand, still resting on his arm. “All is well, and you are forgiven.” 

Mera was quiet for a moment, glancing between the two of them, not unlike the way King Dorephan gazed only hours prior. She began chuckling softly to herself. “I see!” Desperately trying to hide her grin to no avail, her antics only caused Sidon to become even more flustered. “Mera!” He called, her only answer being the chuckles stifled into her hand. It was amusing to watch. They didn’t have the chemistry of Sidon and the Captain from the brief interaction Link witnessed, but they were apparent friends in the past. Besides, the Prince sincerely enjoyed his people. It was a blessing for Link to witness Sidon in his element, so happy and open. “Here, my Prince.” She said, once she managed to school her expression, “For you and your Link.” In her hand, she held two candies, similar to Jawbreakers, in neatly wrapped packaging. 

Rather than turn away the candy being thrust upon him, or making a comment about _‘Your Link’_ , Sidon decided it was best to simply let it go. This was a fight for another day, preferably one where ‘ _his Link_ ’ wasn’t within earshot. Link, having said less than a word in this entire interaction, decided it was finally time for him to speak up, attempting to smother the amused expression on his face. 

“Thanks for the candy,” Link finally responded, reaching his free hand out to take them from her grasp. “And making him all freaked out,” He added, a quick glance at Sidon revealing the subtle teal blush still covering his face. “Oh hoh!” Mera responded, amusement dripping from her voice. “ _Prince Sidon_ ,” She started disapprovingly, “You never told me he’s _funny_.” The woman paused, giving Sidon a moment to sputter unintelligibly, before directing her gaze to the Hylian. “Whenever you manage to get him off your back, stop by and say hello.” The knowing wink she gave Link caused both men to flush, Sidon now realizing he hadn’t been able to tear his gaze away from Link for the duration of their conversation. “Thank you Mera!” He called quickly, moving his arm-- that Link was still firmly launched to-- away from the older Zora, effectively ushering the Hylian away. “You are gracious as always!”

  
  


The walk around the Domain was more entertaining than informative. The countless times Link has been fortunate enough to visit the Domain quickly make it apparent that the Hylian, more or less, knew what was going on. Upon discovery of this minor fact, Link found himself idly thinking that Sidon was behaving more akin to an excitable tour guide than a Prince. “Oh, and here!” The Prince said, gesturing with his free hand to a larger building, one that seemed to be older than those surrounding it. “This is the armory! The weapons crafted here are truly remarkable!” Link silently nodded along with Sidon’s short-lived rant, knowing he would soon get distracted by yet another location soon enough. “Oh! And _here_ !” Sidon started, making yet another sweeping gesture with his hand to point out a smaller building. “This is where you will soon choose clothing that you believe suits you.” Sidon’s statement made Link stop in his tracks. Sidon thinks Link has to _change_ clothes? Was something wrong with them? Oh Goddess, Link has spent an exorbitant amount of time in the Zora Domain to only _now_ be told his clothing isn’t appropriate?

Upon seeing Link’s mouth open to form a response, Sidon was quick to defend himself; Obviously, he noticed the look written all over Link’s face and the way his hand fell from the Zora’s arm. “Link, I did not mean any offense. I simply believe that if you are to be accompanying me to meetings, you should have more formal Zora attire.” The Zora gave him a once-over-- immediately causing the Hylian in question to flush--as he stepped closer, extending his arm for Link to take once more. “ _Obviously_ I find no personal offense to your current attire, and you may continue to wear what you prefer. I am merely offering a suggestion.”

A beat passed. Sidon had a point. Taking a long look at his own worn shirt and pants, the Hylian sighed deeply before nodding to himself. “...Alright.” He conceded, and the appreciative look on Sidon’s face was well worth the small chink his pride may have suffered. Wordlessly, he returned his hand to its previous position on Sidon’s arm as they continued their trek towards the castle. Despite the prior bustle of the markets, it seemed to be quiet, the only audible sounds being those produced by their own movements and soft murmurs of small groups. 

“Sidon?” Link mumbled, leaning against his arm as they walked. Zora aren’t necessarily warm by nature, but the Prince did happen to be _warmer_ than the ambient air surrounding them. It was only natural that the Hylian wanted to stay close to that heat-- even if it was only noon. “Hm?” Sidon hummed in the form of an answer, and when Link turned his gaze upwards to him, he was met with the Zora’s kind eyes and affectionate smile. Sidon was already looking at him. Cool. “Uh,” Link started eloquently, unable to tear his gaze away from the Prince’s, “Those uh…” He tried again, but even he knew it was fruitless. Rapidly, the Champion’s face was becoming a bright red and his mouth felt too dry to speak. 

Instead of getting tongue-tied again, he decided to resort to gestures, nodding his head in the direction of younger Zora, all huddled together and quietly talking amongst themselves. As Sidon’s eyes finally left Link’s, the Hylian was able to find his voice. “They’ve been looking at you and whispering. You should say something to them,” Link explained, lingeringly releasing Sidon’s arm with a gentle pat. “Ah! I see,” Sidon still hadn’t moved away from Link’s side, gaze widening into his Princely smile as he made eye contact with one of them.

The Prince is proud to admit he only mildly hesitated before exiting Link’s personal space, approaching the children with a subtle wave and squatting down. Even on his knees, Sidon was still almost taller than Link, but it was the thought that counts; He’s at least no longer towering over them. 

“Hello,” He greeted softly, and they immediately began to chatter at him, voices too quiet to understand. All Link could do was stare at him, adoration scrawled all over his face in large, colorful font. For the second time today, the Hylian was able to admire Sidon’s physique. It felt like an honor, especially at this angle. Sidon’s broad shoulders easily obscured the children from view, he was practically all Link _could_ see. Not that he was complaining. The Zora was a powerful swimmer, and had the muscles to prove it. Even his back was toned, and Link managed to refrain from releasing an affectionate sigh at the sight. His gaze continued traveling downwards along Sidon’s spine, over the small dip in his back and-- _Stop looking at Sidon’s ass_ , Link snapped at himself, gaze jerking away as he heard Sidon’s hearty laughter.

_Another crime_ , Link sighed to himself. Sidon’s laughter, always so open and carefree, never failed to make his heart seize up in his chest and a gentle blush spread across his face. It was a blessing to hear, even if it wasn’t a rarity by any stretch of the word. Knowing the Zora was happy enough to laugh has always been a remarkable feeling, only amplified when Link himself causes it.

It wasn't long until the children stood up and raced towards him, Sidon in tow. One, a younger girl, tugged at the bottom of his shirt. “A-Are you Link?” She asked softly, as a strong arm slid around his shoulder, effectively holding him in place. Link felt his knees already begin to become wobbly. A smile was still evident in his voice as Sidon leaned in to mumble, “They weren’t looking at _me_ ,” amusement laced in every word. He bumped his crest against Link’s cheek affectionately, and Link couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the Prince’s side if he wanted to, “They were looking at _you_.”

“Yeah, I’m Link,” The Hylian answered softly, unwilling to lean down to her height with Sidon practically holding him. “Is…?” The child started, before looking at the floor for a moment, obviously embarrassed. Link raised an eyebrow a little, tapping Sidon on the arm as a signal to release him. Apparently, the Zora instead decided to not understand what Link was asking of him. Sidon leaned closer, bumping Link on the cheek with his crest once more, “I have a meeting soon,” the Prince mumbled, “Can I trust you to make it back to the castle in one piece?” Sidon questioned, the teasing nature of his tone clearly evident. “Yes, you can,” Link confirmed, a soft smile on his face. Instead of saying a proper goodbye like a _gentleman_ , Sidon just _had_ to go and commit another crime. The Prince squeezed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head, before turning on his heel and making his way to the castle.

“Now!” Link called, finally able to squat down in front of the younger girl. “What’s your name?” She seemed startled Link had even remembered her presence, let alone that she was attempting to engage him in conversation. It seems during his lapse in attention, the others had dispersed. “O-Oh…” She said softly, softly kicking at the ground, “M-My name is Funome.” She seemed to be sweet, and Link let out a gentle smile. “Well, Funome, I have to walk back to the castle… I think. Would you like to join me?”

Link’s question made Funome’s eyes go wide, looking at him as if he’d just grown three heads. “Well, I don’t… I don’t know if I’m allowed near the castle...” She almost looked embarrassed, face mirroring Link’s confusion as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. “Why not?” Instead of answering right away, she only giggled at him a little. Did he say something funny? “You… You don’t come here much, do you?” Her question caused Link to puff out his chest, giving her a proud look; A knock-off Prince Sidon smile. “Yes I do!” 

She shook her head a little, gesturing behind her to the market area they were passing. “No, I meant… _here_ here.” Link’s face fell a little. “Oh…” He said, his face dusting a light pink. Scratching the back of his head, he responded, “Hah, I guess not. I’ve been too caught up in the castle.” Tilting his head, he finally asked, “Seriously though, why would you not be allowed to go near the castle?” “Well,” She started, looking at her feet as they walked, “They don’t really let anyone near… It’s not just ‘cause of _me_.”

That made Link’s pace falter a little, looking at her incredulously. “What?” It must have been written all over his face, because she only giggled at Link’s bewilderment. “You must be like… royalty, or a guard or something!” Perhaps she was merely teasing him, or maybe she was serious. Either way, Link responded. “I’m _definitely_ not royalty. Maybe I’m a guard…?” The Hylian asked, more to himself than Funome. “Did you have to do training under the Captain of the Royal Guard?” “Who?” Link asked, before connecting the dots in his head, “Well, if I don’t know him. Guess not. No, no training with him.”

Funome definitely found him amusing, once again giggling to herself. “ _What_ ?” He asked again, unable to be genuinely upset. She was a child, after all. And she was _cute_ . “Mr. Link… You might be considered part of the Royal Family…” Sputtering at _that_ insinuation, Link was quick to shake his head. “No, no. I’m not _royal_. I'm just Princess Zelda’s Personal Guard. From Hyrule.” Maybe that would explain it? 

“Oh…” They continue shrouded in comfortable silence for the remainder of their walk, and Link waves to one of the guards as he strolls past. They barely even acknowledge him. Maybe he did have some weird privileges, but Link decides to pin it on his Hyrulian Champion title. When they both pass without question and stop at the castle doors, Funome turns to him. “Mr. Link…?” She asks, glancing at the guard stationed near them. They almost seemed to be asleep, resting against a pillar. “Yes?” Link asked curiously, looking down as she releases his hand. “Is… Is Mr. Prince Sidon your boyfriend...?”

“Wh--” He sputtered, immediately reeling, before he was cut off by the guard he previously deemed ‘sleeping’. “Link and _Sidon_ ? Pfft! Course those two dumbos are dating. And they’re _super_ in love.” Link was bright red, unable to spit back a retort. The guard perked up as he took two steps forward and stage-whispered in Funome's ear, “I hear Sidon has a sapphire for him already, but you can’t tell anybody.”

“He… He does?” Link asked, face bright red. He was obviously flustered; even Funome was giggling at him. It was _embarrassing_ , an unfamiliar guard was _teasing him_ about Sidon of all things!” He'd never even spoken to this Zora before. Most Zora are serious about their job-- so was... was he telling the _truth_ ? Oh Goddess, did Sidon have a _ring_ ? They weren’t even dating! Maybe they were? Link wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the idea… the guard raised an eyebrow, straightening up to look at Link in the eye, “Do you _want_ him to?”

“N-No!” Link sputtered immediately, “W-Well,... If he _had_ one I wouldn’t… Erm… Uh… Hah…. You’re joking,” Link said lamely, his whole chest practically deflating. “I’m joking,” The guard agreed, although the way Link was getting smiled at was _not_ reassuring in the slightest. Oh, he recognized this guard before-- one of Sidon’s friends. There was a twinkle in the Zora’s eyes that Link didn’t notice before. Guard or not, this Zora planned to mess with him. At the very least, he had a sense of humor-- even if he did rub Link the wrong way. 

  
  


According to the guard, Sidon himself assigned him the task of escorting Link to the tailor and verifying his choices. When the Prince said ‘ _soon_ ,’ he meant ‘ _right away._ ’ And being preoccupied, he left the task into the… _capable?_ … hands of the Captain of the Royal Guard. If anything, Link knew he was safe. Sidon was odd, but he wasn’t a fool. This Zora must be strong.

  
  
  


As Link walked back the way he came, Funome having walked back home on her own, Link turned to the Captain with a raised eyebrow. It was uncomfortably silent for a moment, the Captain either being extraordinarily dedicated to protecting Link or blisteringly rude. The Hylian decided to break the silence.

“So, just to be clear, your name is… Bass?” Link was confident he heard Sidon mention him in conversation, but he never confirmed. The Captain’s step faltered, turning to give him a sharp look. “Ba _zz_ ,” He corrected, “With z’s.” Oh. He got the Captain's name wrong. Link got the _Captain_ of the **_Royal Guard's Name Wrong_ ** . His face immediately reddened, obviously embarrassed. “Oh my Goddess!” Link says, “I-- I’m _so sorry_! I just-- Well, to be honest, I thought you were all named after fish.”

There was a pause. A _long_ pause.

Bazz finally looked at him. Slowly. His expression was unreadable for a moment, stare a mix of confusion, resentment, and agitation. “What kind of fucking fish is a Sidon?”

“I--...” Link didn’t know how to answer that one, his face somehow getting redder. He racked his brain for any form of a response, but he was unable to form one. “Well--...” He sputtered for a moment under Bazz’s scrutiny, before making the executive decision to keep his mouth shut on the remainder of their walk. Sidon is, objectively, a very cheerful person. He is delighted to engage _anyone_ in conversation. Bazz, it seems, is absolutely not. With the Hylian not actively attempting to engage the Captain in a conversation, they stayed in absolute silence. 

  
  
  


The tailor’s establishment is… cozy. The lamps are low and soft, and they cast long shadows along the walls. There are displays all around, showcasing the different fabrics, styles, and colors offered. With no formalities or hesitation, Bazz greets the tailor with a nod and makes himself comfortable on a cushion. Immediately, Zalis the tailor offers Link his assistance, wasting little to no time at all.

  
  


The Hylian browses the store for what feels like hours, Zalis highlighting what styles he believes to work best for Link’s non-Zora body type. Truly the royal treatment, despite him not being royalty. While Link was doing his best to choose a proper outfit, Bazz seemed to be taking a nap. Although Link had only known him for an hour, this seemed typical.

After extensive deliberation, the Hylian settled for three different outfits. He was only here two weeks, after all; He didn’t need an entire wardrobe. The casual wear was by far Link’s favorite. The muted red overcoat wasn’t only comfortable, but it kept him warm with the cool breeze rolling off the river. “Turn around,” Bazz almost instantly instructed, the remnants of sleep still plaguing his voice, and Link did as he was told. “Is everything oka--?” He began to ask, before the Captain-- rather loudly-- explains, “My man, you do great work, but those pants are doing _nothing_ for his ass.” Immediately, Link whipped around, face bright red, “ _Excuse me_ \--!” “--We gotta remedy that shit expeditiously.” Bazz speaks right over him, as if Link never spoke to begin with. Zalis also doesn’t acknowledge Link’s flustered appearance, nodding once slightly. “Of course, it will only take a moment.”

  
  


In the grand scheme of today, their outing couldn’t have been considered eventful or time-consuming. Bazz purchased the three outfits Zalis recommended, paying with what Link _assumes_ is Sidon’s rupees. As they walked back to the castle, again in total silence, Link finally had a question that couldn’t go ignored. There was no way this shirt was fitting in the dresser, he would need a strap of some sort to hang it on. “Uh Bass--,” “Ba _zz_ ,” the Captain snapped, “--Right, anyways, do you know where I can get a strap?” 

Dead silence.

“...A strap? Ain’t that a type of STI?” Link gave him a confused look, as did some poor Zora who happened to be within earshot as they walked past. “What’s an STI?” Link asked, his gaze fixed on the castle in front of him. It was late in the evening by now, and the castle’s luminous stones glowed beautifully. The Captain hesitated, before shrugging, “I dunno, I think it’s a type of fish.” That caused more heads to turn, both members of the conversation oblivious to the concerned citizens surrounding them. “Oh,” Link responded, deeming that an acceptable answer. 

  
  


The castle stairs were pitch-black when they arrived, Link forcing himself to concentrate on each individual one to avoid embarrassing himself; holding a pile of clothing didn’t aid to his experience. Calling over his shoulder, he yelled out a quick “Thanks, Bass!” as he made his way entirely into the castle, hearing a faint “ _Bazz!_ ” as the Hylian found his way to Sidon’s chambers. 

  
  


When Link managed to make it into bed-- having put his clothing in a pile on a chair-- there was already a sleeping figure occupying it. Doing his best not to disturb the Prince’s slumber, Link managed to crawl halfway in before the figure grumbled, still half asleep, and let one of its arms fall open; A clear invitation Link wasn’t willing to pass up. As Link once again got comfortable in the Prince’s arms, Sidon shifted, pulling him close to the Zora’s chest. His firm, muscular chest. With his powerful arms. _Shit_ . “It is late,” Sidon mumbled into the Hylian’s hair, effectively pulling him out of the black hole his thoughts were becoming. “I know, sorry,” Link murmured, pressing his cheek against Sidon’s semi-warm, soft scales. “There is… no need to apologize,” The Prince insisted, already dozing off once more, his eyes already sliding closed before he even finishes his sentence. “G’night, Sidon.” Link whispered, only getting a two syllabic mumble in response. As he drifted off to sleep, once more content in his current sleeping arrangement, he idly wondered how he’s so comfortable sleeping with Sidon _this_ suddenly.

  
Instead of feeling awkward or uncomfortable, he only felt the sensation of _warmth_ and _comfort_. This water bed, coupled with Sidon wrapped around him so securely, felt more like home than Hateno ever has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you SO MUCH to [ ren](https://dreamingoverthehorizonn.tumblr.com) for beta-ing this chapter i love you and your 30 inches so much. also she made artwork for this chapter that made me cry like a baby so i owe her my life
> 
> and thank you for leaving kudos/bookmarking! i'm so so glad y'all are enjoying it! i'll definitely continue writing, so keep your banana eyes peeled for updates!
> 
> follow me on [ tumblr ](https://harmonicallychaos.tumblr.com) for updates!


	3. East Reservoir Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> napos: h-  
> sidon, crying: shUT tHe fuCk uP.

In his relatively short time spent in the Domain, Link had already grown accustomed to waking in Sidon’s arms; able to spend peaceful moments admiring him. Instead of having to immediately leave Sidon’s secure embrace, the Hylian allowed himself to wait; to bask in the softness of the Zora Prince’s features. Sidon always managed to look tenderly powerful. The softness of his face contrasted with the unyielding vice of his arms. Absentmindedly, Link realized that he’s never seen anyone so beautiful.

The Domain itself was quiet, the birds having only just begun to chirp. The rushing of the waterfall was barely audible, and the Prince was softly snoring. In Link’s mind, this was the most peaceful he’s been--

**_“Wake up, Sleepy Head!”_** A voice yells from the entrance to their _Sidon’s_ chambers. Sidon muttered in his sleep, obviously reacting to the noise as his grip on Link tightened. From this vantage point, Sidon was completely obscuring the door from view-- all Link could see was his massive chest. Thank Goddess for the castle’s old age-- the door loudly creaked as it opened. _“It’s fishin’ time! Wake_ ** _up_** _!”_ The voice called again, and now Link was beginning to recognize it. Bazz, the Captain. He knew Sidon and Bazz were close, but _this_ close…?

“Ugh…” Sidon finally groaned, annoyance on his voice immediately dissolving at the sight of Link’s face. His disgruntled expression quickly became something more genuine, mumbling out a soft  _ “Good morning, dearest Link,” _ before Bazz interrupted yet again, this time by loudly rifling through Sidon’s dresser. “Seriously, my dude, get up. We gotta go fish, the damn kitchen staff ran out again.”

“Bazz,” Sidon finally says, hesitantly removing his arms from around Link and sitting up. Damn the Prince’s large body mass; Link  _ still _ couldn’t see anything. “Is this  _ truly _ necessary?” Sidon asked lamely, an obvious excuse that had Link barely containing a snicker. “Is Link’s  _ ass _ truly necessary?” Bazz snapped back, obvious amusement laced in his words.

The aforementioned Hylian calmly sat up-- unaware of how it would appear to those not familiar with Zelda’s orders-- still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I dunno, is it?” He asked innocently. 

Immediately, both Zora’s gazes snapped to the Hylian. Sidon’s eyes were wide as he stuttered out the semblance of a response, “N _ -No!  _ It’s… ah… uh…,” while Bazz only stared incredulously, turning towards Sidon with an accusatory glare,  **_“You’re fucking Lonk?!”_ ** “--I literally heard you say my name correctly ten seconds ago--” “What?  _ No! _ I’m not-- No!”

Time itself seemed to skid to a halt. Sidon, at an obvious loss for words, staring at Bazz. Bazz, looking at Link in an aggrieved manner, mouth hung open in shock and moderately traumatized. Link, seemingly calm despite the chaos unfolding around him. 

After a moment of tense silence, Bazz suddenly turned on his heel-- one of Sidon’s brooches still in-hand-- as he quickly strode out of the room. The Hylian turned to look at the Prince, confusion written all over his face. “Should we…?” He began to ask, before hearing Bazz clearly yell  **_“My King!”_ ** from the general direction of the throne room and oh Hylia, this could go so,  _ so _ poorly.

Wordlessly, both men gave chase. Thank Hylia Link slept in his armor--  _ although he should probably change that… _ \-- and Sidon, well, doesn’t wear clothes. Wait. Oh  _ Hylia, Sidon doesn’t wear clothes. _ Internally, Link stashed that thought away for another day.

Link, somehow, managed to make it into the throne room only moments after the Captain, skidding on his heels as Bazz was yelling, **_“Your Highness are you aware Lonk is having sexual intercourse with your son?!”_** _“K-King Dorephan I can_ ** _assure you_** _I am NOT--!”_ Link started, before the King waved a hand to him, signaling he wanted silence. Despite the shocking news Dorephan just received, the King looked relatively calm. “I am aware, thank you.” He said, completely undisturbed, reading his morning papers.

**_“Wait! I am not--!”_ ** Sidon called, before stopping dead in his tracks, almost slamming into the back of Link. King Dorephan just…  _ brushed it off? _ And not only that, but the news was… expected? He’s  _ ‘aware’?! _

“Father, I am not sleeping with Link.” Sidon insisted, face immediately flushing teal. Still without looking up from his papers, Dorephan replied, “Don’t lie to me, boy, I’ll be incredibly disappointed.” At the King’s words, Sidon’s eyes went wide, glancing down at Link for a moment. Of course Link managed to look past his own embarrassment, it’s not often Sidon becomes so flustered-- although the occurrence is quickly becoming far from rare the longer Link remains in the Domain. “Father, I am  _ not _ sleeping with Link,” The Prince insisted again, while Dorephan finally looked up from his papers with a prolonged sigh, “I thought I raised you better than this. He’s a fine young man!” The King gestured to Link, who was still directly in front of Sidon. “I’m not going to be  _ mad _ at you if you sleep with him.” The King almost seemed to be upset with Sidon for  _ not _ sleeping with Link. The implication immediately caused Link to flush, while the Prince sputtered in embarrassment, once again attempting to control the flow of conversation,“F-Father! I am  _ not--!” _

Suddenly, Bazz interrupted, head cocked to the side and shit-eating grin on his face,  _ “Why not?” _

“Uh…” Sidon said stupidly, staring blankly at the Captain as if he had not even comprehended the question itself, “What?” Bazz only smiled smugly at him, raising a brow in amusement, “You heard me. Why  _ aren’t _ you sleeping with Lonk?” Once again, the Prince merely sputtered an explanation, taking a step backwards-- away from Link-- that had him colliding and tripping over a standing candlestick, which hit the floor with a loud clatter. “I-- Uh--...” Sidon attempted, before Bazz snorted at him. “Sidon--  _ Prince _ Sidon.” He quickly corrected, quickly glancing at the King who seemed to be uninterested in their conversation. Obviously, the Captain had said  _ something _ inappropriate, although Link had no hint as to what it was.

The clattering continued as the Prince desperately attempted to right the candlestick, Link respectfully averting his gaze-- glancing between Bazz and the wall-- as if he didn’t hear the cacophony of noise the Prince was creating. “Do you need…?” Bazz finally asked, amusement dripping from his voice as he stepped closer, holding the candlestick with one hand and effectively returning it to its previous standing position. “I got it-- I got it!” Sidon called, finally allowing the candlestick to stand upright once more. 

“Now, where were we?” Sidon finally asked, attempting to retain what meager amounts of dignity he had left. “Oh, right!” The Prince continued without prompting, taking a step to resume his original position behind Link, “You asked why I had not slept with Link!” 

**_THWACK_ **

Once again, in his movement, Sidon had managed to strike the candlestick-- this time with his tail, causing it to hit the floor with a loud crash. Silence hung in the air for a long moment. Dorephan still calmly read his paper, Bazz barely contained a snicker, and Sidon blankly stared at the candlestick he had toppled not once but  _ twice. _ Finally, Link decided to break the silence, lightly tugging Sidon’s arm in the direction of his room, “We should… probably just go…” Sidon nodded briskly, moving to pick up the fallen candlestick before leaving. Instead, Bazz quickly shooed the Prince away from the toppled metal object, moving to right it himself, “I’ll get it.” “I…” Sidon attempted to explain, before Link tugged on his arm once more, effectively leading him out of the throne room.

  
  


The very moment the doors closed behind them, the Hylian burst into laughter, holding Sidon’s arm for support as the Prince stared down at him, obviously distressed. “You’re laughing at me.” Link shook his head, wiping away a tear forming in his eye, face red from amusement. “No I’m not.” “You  _ are!” _ Sidon insisted again, displeasure slowly morphing into a soft smile. “Again! You’re laughing at me  _ again!  _ It’s not even my  _ fault! _ Who puts a candlestick in the middle of the room?! No one does that, Link!” The Prince continued to insist, “No one!” 

Now Link couldn’t help himself or deny it; openly laughing into the Prince’s arm as they continued their short stroll back to  _ Sidon’s  _ room. “Stupid candlestick,” Sidon was mumbling, unable to help himself as he chuckled along with Link’s infectious laughter. If  _ anyone _ was able to  _ openly laugh _ at the Zora Prince, it had to be Link; especially when the Prince himself was laughing along.

  
  
  


“I do apologize, but I must leave you for today,” Sidon said as he continued to put on his regalia. After arriving back into his chambers, the Prince was quick to begin getting formally dressed. “As Bazz stated before--” “--Bass.” Link interrupted, making Sidon pause for a moment. The Prince chuckled softly, slightly shaking his head before continuing, “Well, according to….  _ him, _ I must travel with the rest of the Zora guard to the reservoir. We need to fish.”

“Oh!” Link said, a large grin adorning his face. “I’m good at fishing!”

  
  
  


"...Lonk is coming?" Bazz asked disgruntledly, offering a disapproving glance in Link’s direction.  _ “Link!” _ The Hylian attempted to correct to no avail, the Captain only giving him an odd look. “Yeah, that’s what I said.” “No, you did  _ not!” _ “Did too.” “Did not!” “Did too!” 

Instead of responding to Bazz’s and Link’s antics, Sidon made the executive decision to respond to the original question-- but Link had the sneaking suspicion that the Prince was amused, if his stifled smile was any indication. "Well, yes. He is supposed to be with me whenever possible-- and he knows how to fish-- so he will be accompanying me." Sidon’s explanation made Bazz frown, giving Sidon a pointed look. “But it’s… a  _ Zora _ thing-- not to be racist. But won’t he like, drown? Not that  _ I _ give a shit what happens to him.”

“How… How is that racist?” Link asked, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. “I  _ just _ said I’m not being racist. Did you not pay attention or something?” Bazz snapped, annoyance written all over his face before turning to Sidon once more. “Look, Prince. He’s a  _ Hylian.” _ Bazz attempted to reason, before turning to Link and gesturing to the massive lake. Even with his Sheikah Slate, Link couldn’t zoom and find the other side of it. To his Hylian eyes, it seemed to go on forever. “You think you can cross that?” Bazz asked, head tilting to the side.  _ As if he was genuinely asking, pfft. _ “Absolutely not!” Link answered proudly, huffing a little under his breath.

The three were silent for a moment, obviously thinking of a solution, before the Captain rolled his eyes once more. “Seriously, neither of you two numb-nuts can think of anything?” The two numb-nuts in question made eye contact, both equally confused. “Oh Hylia save us…” Bazz mumbled to himself, before looking to Link. “Just… get a ride from the big guy. Have him take you. Fucking hell…” And before either of them knew it, Bazz had backflipped off the edge, expertly swimming to the center of the lake where other Zora were gathered.

  
  


It was surprisingly easy for Sidon to carry him in the direction of the sandbar, in the center of the East Reservoir Lake. The way the Prince glided through the water was effortless, even carrying Link atop his back. 

“...Hey Sidon?” Link finally questioned after a brief moment of silence, resting an elbow comfortably on the Zora’s back. “Can I ask you a stupid question?” “My friend,” Sidon started, managing to glance back at the Hylian with a dazzling smile, “You are new to the Domain and its culture. You may ask anything you wish. There are no ‘stupid questions,’ and I will do my best to answer everything to the best of my ability.” “Why did Bass get all weird in the throne room? He looked nervous.”

_ ‘That was defintitely a stupid question’. _ The Prince can lie all he wants, but the hesitation in his response said it all. “Well…” He began after a deep sigh, “My official title  _ is _ ‘Prince,’ it’s the same formality as Princess Zelda. It’s simply tradition, you can say. That’s how my people refer to me, including… The Captain. He has lapses when others are not around, but it is important for him to keep up appearances.” Another beat passed, this one tenser than the last, until Link finally spoke again, embarrassment laced in his every word, “Why didn’t you  _ tell me? _ I’ve been calling you ‘Sidon’ this whole time-- I should be formal with you. Talk about unprofessional.” At Link’s outburst, Sidon calmly shook his head. “Well… To you, I am not a Prince. I’m merely ‘Sidon.’ You see me for myself, not my status. I enjoy that. It is refreshing. Besides, you are not a Zora. I do not command you, you are free to do as you wish here. I have little to no authority over the  _ Hylian Champion, _ regardless.” Somehow, Link has the impression that’s where Sidon  _ meant _ to stop talking. The Prince paused for a moment before continuing. “There are not many in this Domain who consider me their  _ friend _ before their  _ Prince. _ I am very lucky to have you, Link.”

“Awww!” Link cooed, pressing his forehead against Sidon’s back. There was an obvious tease in his voice as he responded, “I love you too, Sidon.”

Silence.

Dead silence.

  
Even Sidon himself had ceased swimming, the only movement due to his previous momentum still guiding them forwards. The Prince was completely ridgid under the Hylian; smooth, languid movements replaced with stiffness and tension. “W-What? Excuse me?” The Zora asked, his voice raising at least two octaves.  _ Maybe his tease wasn’t that obvious. _ “Sidon! I’m  _ joking.” _ Link immediately responded, an awkward chuckle forcing its way out of his throat.  _ Hylia, talk about freaked out.  _ “You were joking. O-Of course. My apologies. Yes, yes, I too love you.”

  
  


Of guards present, many of them loudly cheered when Sidon arrived. Judging by the Prince’s teal face and compliance, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. The sandbar itself was packed with Zora Guards, all diligently scanning the water below. Everyone was still, until a guard would gracefully dive into the lake, eventually emerging; proudly holding a fish in their clawed hands. As Link glanced around the area, Sidon was at least kind enough to explain how to do it the “Zora way.”

“These fish are too crafty for lines,” Sidon explained, peering into the water to point out a rather plump looking fish as Link rifled through his bag, “It’s very important we remain stealthy and-- What are you doing?”

As Sidon glanced back, he made direct eye contact with Link, who was holding a large square bomb above his head. All the Zora on the sandbar were also quick to take notice of the bomb-toting Hylian, pausing as he confidently strode past them. Before anyone could react, Link had already tossed the bomb in the water, unflinching as the water splashed around him. “...Link, I am unsure if this is a good idea…” Sidon warned, frown on his face only deepening as the bomb bobbed at the surface. “It’s  _ fiiine.” _ The Hylian insisted, watching it move farther away before detonating it. In retrospect, the blast itself wasn’t  _ enormous,  _ although it did splash onshore.

Slowly but surely, dead fish began floating up. By Link’s count, there were over 50, well above anything a single Zora has caught today that Link’s seen. The boat that guards were loading the fish in wasn’t even half full-- there had to be only a handful in it. “Wow…” Sidon mumbled to himself, glancing to Link with a stunned expression. The silence lingered even after Sidon spoke.

**_“Oh, fuck yeah! Tonight, we FEAST!”_ ** The voice of Bazz loudly cheered from nearby, nearly tripping over himself to reach the water’s edge and dive in. Soon enough he emerged, holding as many fish as he could carry, loading it into their small fish-related cargo boat. “Fuck are y’all doing? Help me.” The Captain snapped, and that seemed to snap everyone out of their trances, jolting before seamlessly diving in the lake; even Sidon excused himself from Link’s side to assist. There were only a few Zora who decided to hang back, most likely due to the already Zora-packed lake. At this point, more hands would merely get in the way. After a moment, Link caught eyes with a Zora who seemed to be staring at him.

“Excuse me,” The unfamiliar Zora called to Link before taking a single step towards him. Immediately, the Hylian sized him up, and would be lying if he decided this new Zora was  _ unattractive;  _ just a foot above Link’s height with long, lean muscle. Evidently, he caught Link giving him a once-over, chest puffing out a small amount. “My name is Napos. Do you have a moment?”

“Sure?” Link questioned, raising an eyebrow as Napos took another step forward, now in appropriate talking-range. “Thank you. You are Link, correct? I have heard many stories about you.” Instead of responding, Link only nodded his agreement, unsure of where this conversation could possibly be going. He’s never been approached like this, by a Zora no less. Many would politely wave at him as he passed: never fully engaging in conversation. Napos seemed to accept Link’s confused nod as an answer, offering a polite, thin-lipped smile, “I witnessed your rather ingenuitive fishing skills, and I simply wish to express my praise. Using bombs, however unconventional, worked well.”

“Oh!” The Hylian started, understanding flooding his features, “Thank you!” At Link’s short response, Napos took another step forward, now completely in front of Link. And Link couldn’t describe it as  _ unpleasant. _ The Zora was attractive, sure, but it didn’t stop the Hylian from looking for Sidon. Napos hesitated for a moment before allowing his crest to nudge at Link’s cheek in a way the Prince has done countless times before. On instinct alone, Link flinched away, not accustomed to the Zora’s close proximity. Immediately, Napos drew away. It almost looked as if he was going to leave before Link spoke again. “It’s good to know that even a Zora approved of my bomb method!”

Instead of leaning in yet again, as Link expects him to do, Napos merely smiled politely-- still  _ very much _ in Link’s personal space. “At my home,” the Zora started shyly, “I have a rather large Opal. If you would like, you may have it. I have no use for it-- I’m sure an adventurer like yourself would,” Napos concluded, shy demeanor replaced with a seemingly hopeful one. “Really?” Link asked brightly, nodding along with Napos’s explanation, “That sounds--... What?” During Link’s short response, Napos’s face had begun to droop, gaze quickly turning upwards.

“My Prince,” Napos quickly bowed, taking a step backwards and out of Link’s personal space. Before the Hylian even had a moment to turn around, he could feel Sidon’s hand resting on his shoulder. “Napos, it is always a pleasure to see you,” The Prince greeted, although the warmth that normally graced Sidon’s words was absent-- replaced by his formal, haughty tone. It caused Link to glance behind himself, raising an eyebrow accusingly; even then, the Prince didn’t make eye contact. “Sidon?” Link asked to get the Zora’s attention, throwing him a confused look when the Prince made eye contact. Without answering, his gaze returned to Napos, who awkwardly cleared his throat, “I apologize for asking, your Highness, but are--?” Sidon was quick to cut him off, “Oh, uh. No. No, we are not. You are, uh…”

It seems only now Sidon was realizing his actions, hand removing itself from Link’s shoulder. Glancing back again, Link could see the teal blush dusting his face. The Hylian had no idea what was going on, but his trust in Sidon’s judgement and actions outweighed everything around them. He pressed back into the Zora, shoulders lightly resting against him. Now Sidon was staring dumbfoundedly at  _ him,  _ face getting brighter.

Napos seemed to be greatly amused this entire interaction, attempting to reign in the curious expression on his face. “Oh?” Napos asked lightly, smile apparent in his voice. Sidon only flushed brighter, opting instead of focus on the Hylian he wanted to speak with. “I--” Sidon started, gaze shifting between Link and Napos. “... You may proceed, I apologize for the intrusion. My comments can wait.”

“Sidon,” Link said accusingly, obviously understanding the Zora Prince wanted to say  _ something. _ Besides, he’s  _ the  _ Prince. Sidon’s statements get priority over others regardless. “It was nothing,” Sidon began, “I was only going to--.”

_“_ Okay, **you know what?** _Absolutely not!”_ Bazz was quick to interrupt, stomping over to the three of them. “You _may_ be the Prince, but that doesn’t mean you get to wiggle your way out of--...!” Bazz trailed off, glancing between the three of them. “Why are you looking at me like that? I got something on my face?” The Captain joked, only to be met with awkward silence-- the three glancing uncomfortably at each other. “Fuck is wrong with y’all? Lonk gettin’ courted over here?” Obviously the Captain was merely joking, of _course_ no one was being _courted!_ “Of course not!” Link answered cheerfully, while the other two Zora were uncharacteristically quiet. 

A long moment passed before Bazz raised a brow, a knowing look on his face. “...Ah.” He answered, before tossing a fish into Sidon’s empty hands. “Just help us get these damn fish out, dude. You too, Napos. Can’t get a promotion flirting around with the Prince’s boyfriend.”

  
  
  


Link, thankfully, was allowed to sit this one out on the grounds of “he’ll fucking drown, dudes. And if he drowns, I am  _ not _ jumping in to save him.” In all honesty, the Captain was probably trying to keep Napos and Sidon away from him. Link proved to be an excellent distraction, especially to the latter Zora. The Hylian just got to sit on the sandbar, letting his legs swing within the cool water below.

“Link!” Napos called from the water, “Look at this fish! Isn’t it beautiful?” The Zora was gesturing to the fish currently thrashing in his hands. Objectively, it  _ was _ beautiful-- even Link couldn’t deny it. It’s scales were a beautiful deep maroon, reflecting the sun in pops of color all along the water’s surface. “I believe you should have--” Napos continued, before Sidon cut him off, heaving what could possibly be the largest fish Link has ever seen out of the water and onto the shore beside him. “Link, my dearest friend, after collecting the deceased fish you so expertly managed to kill, I brought this one for you!” 

“O-oh…” Link said, staring down at the large burbot, still thrashing around on the ground. There’s  _ no way _ Link could have caught that on his own. The fish itself was huge, at least 4 feet long and weighing 40 pounds. And Sidon carried it like it was no problem, effortlessly lifting it. Holy shit. Link knew he was strong, the Prince was ten feet tall and had arms the size of Link’s torso. He was  _ Prince  _ of the  _ Zora, _ he couldn’t be ‘weak,’ but  **_damn_ ** _. _

It seemed that both Napos and Link were stunned into silence, both men simply staring at the fish thrashing around, mouth agape. “Holy fuck!” Bazz yelled, calling over three additional guards to help kill and move the fish. Sidon only smiled politely at Bazz, before turning his attention back to Link, staring expectantly. “Uh…” Link started, raising an eyebrow at him and unsure of what the Zora Prince was waiting for, “...Thanks?”

“Of course.” Sidon said, bowing slightly, although Link could easily see Sidon lightly fist pump the air as he turned to submerge himself back into the water. He seemed to be proud of the fish-- Goddess, he should be!-- but instead of going back to his business, Sidon turned and looked to Napos expectantly. There was an odd look in his eyes, one that Link hasn’t seen before but would be lying if he said was unattractive. A mixture of pride and something else that Link couldn’t quite place, but made his cheeks immediately dust a soft pink. Sidon was  _ smug, _ and damn if his lopsided grin wasn’t enough to get Link’s heart working double time.

Before it could even register in Link’s mind, Napos was diving away and out of sight. Foolishly, Link found himself relieved that  _ whatever _ was occurring between Sidon and Napos had simply resolved itself. “Hey?” Link called to the Prince, who was still calmly waiting for, in Link’s mind, nothing. “Yes?” Sidon answered almost immediately, bright golden eyes wide as he stared at Link. “I was just… wondering… Well, what in the  _ hell--?” _ Before Link could even finish his sentence, Napos smoothly emerged from the lake, placing an opal by Link’s side. “May I interest you in an opal?”

“Oh!” Link said stupidly, gazing at the gemstone beside him. “Well, sure? I guess. Thanks? Although I still don’t--?” Link tried again, now only sighing as Sidon deftly swam away. Somehow, the Hylian knew this would be a long day. Instead of attempting to engage Napos in conversation, Link calmly waited for Sidon’s eventual surfacing-- which took only moments. Within a few seconds, Sidon had reammerged and placed a chunk of Topaz on the other side of Link, a proud smile on his face. “Or perhaps I could interest you in a topaz?”

“Okay…?” Link called in surprise yet again, glancing at the stones on either side of his feet. “Thank you, I guess--! Both of you. You’re too kind--” Link began, immediately frowning as both Zora gracefully lept underwater.  _ ‘Again?!’ _ the Hylian muttered to himself, scowling at the general area the two Zora disappeared from. Link was too polite to eat without Sidon, and it was  _ lunch time _ and all the Prince could do was keep… doing whatever this is! In all honesty, the Hylian was quickly growing annoyed-- not that he’d ever admit that out loud.

Before Link could even finish his thought, both Zora were once again reemerging-- this time, with a large variety of gems in their arms, which they gingerly placed on their respective ‘sides’ of Link. The Hylian could only stare while the two Zora looked at him expectantly. “Um…” Link started, shifting his face between the gems and both Zora’s faces-- their identical expressions amusing him greatly. “...Thank you?”

It was more of a question than a statement, although apparently both Zora understood that. At Link’s obvious hesitation, they both looked at their own piles of gems; Link had the sinking suspicion that whatever was occurring had stopped being about  _ him _ long ago. Wordlessly, Sidon fully submerged himself back into the lake, with Napos not too far behind him. 

While the two Zora were… currently unaccounted for, Link took it upon himself to take in his surroundings. As he turned around to look at the guards, who were all staring in thinly-veiled amusement, they seemed to remember the food in front of them. Their heads immediately snapped around, and they resumed eating their lunch, making a conscious effort to not make eye contact.

As loud splashes began emanating from the lake, Link immediately looked for the source of the sound. And of course, he’s greeted with yet another handful of gems, and the piles at his sides were quickly becoming hoards. Taking a quick inventory, Link noticed the distinct lack of a gem. Smiling teasingly at Sidon in particular-- it was always Sidon nowadays-- the Hylian made the tease in his voice obvious. “What? No diamonds?”

But apparently not obvious enough. Immediately, both Zora once again dove underwater as Links' smile rapidly faded from his face.  _ Seriously…? _ Link really should have figured Zora don’t understand sarcasm; or maybe they do, and Link just happened to get stuck with the two densest ones around.

Napos was first to emerge, a single, shining diamond tucked gently away in his hands. The guard offered a large smile to Link as he put it down, bowing slightly as Link began rattling off, “Oh! You didn’t actually have to get diamonds,” The Hylian attempted to reassure him, concerningly glancing to the general area Sidon had previously emerged from before; water now smooth and calm. “I was just wondering, uh, where’s--?”

Before Link could even finish his sentence, Sidon was once again making his way to the top of the lake, gently placing an armful of at  _ least _ thirteen diamonds at Link’s feet. “Are these to your satisfaction?” The Prince asks, almost  _ shyly, _ as if he didn’t just offer Link an abundance of gems topped with  _ thirteen _ diamonds. “U-uh…” Was all Link could say, looking at Sidon with a completely stunned expression. Again, he was unsure what to say. The Hylian was hungry, and despite how impressed he was, Link would rather be  _ finished _ with… whatever ‘this’ is. “...Yes?”

  
  


The smile on Sidon’s face was dazzling as obvious pride shone in his eyes-- Link could practically feel his heart melt at the side. Unlike Sidon’s normal ‘Princely’ smiles, this one was directed at Link and Link alone. The Prince, surprisingly enough, was a humble man-- never one to flaunt his power or wealth-- but not even Link could lie to himself.  _ Pride _ was an excellent look on Sidon. Not for his inherited rankings, but for his own talents and abilities. Describing him as ‘Attractive’ would be the understatement of the century. “Um…?” Napos said, making Link physically jolt-- not realizing he’s been staring at Sidon this entire time, “Master Link? Is that… your club?”

Comically, both Sidon and Link turned to where Napos was gesturing. About two hundred meters away, a Spiked Moblin Club was floating within the reservoir. “Yeah,” Link agreed, squinting slightly to get a better look at it, “I can get it in just a second,” the Hylian continued, opening his bag and beginning to rifle through it, searching for a Haste Elixir. “Do either of--  _ Seriously?!” _ Before Link could even locate an elixir, both Zora were silently flying through the water, rapidly making their way to the floating weapon. Objectively, Sidon was faster. Cutting through the water with ease, Link could barely take his eyes off the Prince. His form was perfection; it was obvious he was  _ royalty. _ The Hylian could stare at him all day. That is, until Sidon glanced back at him with a large smile on his face, forcing Link to avert his gaze, embarrassment flushing his features. The Hylain just-so-happened to glance in the direction of the guards, making direct eye contact with the curious gaze of Bazz. “Hey Sea Bass?”

  
  


The guards surrounding Bazz all seemed to chuckle a little, quietly heckling him--  _ “Ooh, Captain is the sacrifice” “Teach ‘em, Captain” “Shh, don’t tell him.” “Dumbass, you made eye contact!” -- _ as he stood. The Captain, of course, silenced them all with a single glare, walking over to join Link on the water’s edge. “Fuck do you want?”

“Is this… normal?” The Hylian asked, nodding towards the two Zora in the water. Both Sidon and Napos had managed to make it to the club, but were at a stalemate. Sidon had lifted it first, but Napos was quick to latch on as well.  _ “--Well I mean, fuck no. Sidon’s got some weird ass--”  _ The Prince was of course strong, and the muscles in his arms and chest rippled as he pulled Napos clear out of the water, while managing to not submerge himself any further. It was truly a sight to behold, and Link couldn’t deny he was impressed.  _ “--Honestly, kinda surprised it took this long--” _ Link will never understand how the Zora always manages to surprise him, especially by his own strength.  _ “--kinda gay to me personally but hey the dude had it comin--” _ Napos had to weigh at least well over a hundred pounds, and Sidon lifted him with  **_one hand._ **

**_“Yo!”_** Bazz barked, waving his hand in front of the Hylian’s face, effectively snapping Link out of his trance. “Huh?” Link responded eloquently. **“Fuck,** dude. You didn’t hear a word I said did you?” Bazz snapped, rolling his eyes to accentuate his annoyance. “Too fuckin’ busy drooling over Sidon. Typical, fuckin’ typical. Yeah, sure, shit’s normal, fuck it.” Bazz said, obviously giving the quick version of his previous explanation. “Zora are just... like that, it’s just shit we do.”

“...Oh.” Link said, turning to look at the rest of the guards who were quietly sitting down and eating lunch, mumbling amongst themselves. Glancing back at the lake, Napos was wildly splashing the water, attempting to drag the club out of Sidon’s iron grip; the Prince only laughed at him as water splashed in his face. “...Okay.”

“Oh Goddess, you don’t believe me. Whatever. Ask literally anyone else. Gaddison is sitting  _ right _ there. I’m eating my  _ fucking _ lunch.” And before Link could even open his mouth to respond, Bazz was walking away. As Link followed Bazz’s instructions and searched for Gaddison in the crowd, the Zora in question looked up at him, obviously hearing her name. “... I have a question,” Link said quietly, and the guard silently nodded, standing to take Bazz’s place. 

  
  


“Them…” The Hylian sighed, gesturing to Sidon still holding Napos over the water; when the Prince spotted Link looking, he quickly gave the Hylian a large smile, putting his razor sharp teeth on display and  _ Goddess that shouldn’t be hot. _ “Is that… normal?”

Gaddison turned to stare dumbfoundedly at Link. After a moment of searching over the Hylians face, she barked out a laugh. “You’re serious?!” Immediately, Link’s face flushed maroon, “Yes! Yes I’m serious!” Link defended, face somehow becoming redder. “Oh Hylia! You’ve been here three days, and you still remember next to nothing. Oh, Master Link…” Gaddison said between laughs, shaking her head slightly. “Honestly, Master Link. I expected you to at least--” “--Master Link, is Gaddison bothering you?” Napos suddenly asked, causing Link to immediately jump in surprise. “Oh! Napos, oh Hylia, you scared me. Uh--” Link started, before Sidon interrupted, glancing to Gaddison, “Is this guard bothering you, Link?”

“N-No!” Link quickly said, face flushing a soft red as both Zora rushed to the Hylian’s aid. “She’s uh, she’s good! I promise! Can you two, uh,” He said, looking at Sidon almost desperately, “be done? I kinda want to eat lunch.” Immediately, Sidon nodded, handing Link his Spiked Moblin Club before pulling himself out of the water. “Of course.” The defeated look in Napos’s eyes made Link hesitate. “Oh!” Link said, turning to Napos, “Do you wanna eat lunch with us too?”

The Prince’s large smile immediately fell, while Napos’s rose. “Thank you!” The guard said gratefully, while Sidon fought back a noticeable frown. “Allow me to bring you a fish,” The Prince offered, leading their small group to the fire and handing Link a Roasted Bass.

When the Hylian sat down to eat, the two Zora followed suit, one sitting on either side of him. Something  _ must _ have been said to cause the subtle snickers from within the guards' group, but no one spoke to the three of them. Napos and Sidon continued to glare at each other, although their faces immediately melted into something more kind when Link openly looked at either one of them. 

Although they were trying to be subtle, somehow they had once again managed to turn even the act of  _ lunch _ into a competition. Napos finished his fish first, placing the skeleton at his feet while Sidon was close to follow. Soon enough, both their piles began to grow at an exponential rate. Even the guards began turning to look, softly snickering to themselves as they watched the normally dignified Prince almost choke by eating two fish at the same time.  _ “Guys.” _ Link finally snapped, blushing to his ears.  _ “Just, stop.  _ **_Please_ ** _. _ **_”_ ** The Hylian pleaded softly. Both Zora seemed to hesitate, looking to Link confusedly. It seemed they didn’t even know the  _ issue, _ but settled into a silent stalemate at Link’s request.

  
  


The high sun was beating down on the three of them, and Link was rapidly becoming warmer by the moment. It was a great location for a quick nap; surrounded by the  _ Royal Guard _ of all people, and under a nice, cool rock. He was well protected from any threat, and the annoyance of competition has finally ceased-- at least, for now. It’s hardly Link’s fault for beginning to doze off, nor the way his head rested back against the rock and, eventually, against a shoulder-- Napos’s. For a moment it was calm.

Until Sidon fucking  _ growled  _ at him, a low rumble emiting from his chest. “Alright, you know  _ what?!” _ Link finally snapped, moving to stand, “I have  _ no idea _ what’s wrong with you two, but you need to  _ figure it out!” _ Link finally had enough, quickly walking a few paces to join the circle of Zora guards. “Bazz,” Link said, and the Zora in question immediately snapped his gaze to the Hylian, a thin layer of concern over his face. “What’s wrong?” The Captain asked, scrambling to his feet. “I need to go.” Link said desperately, gesturing behind him to the two Zora still having a glaring competition-- neither one even noticing Link’s departure. “Please.”

Slowly, Bazz glanced to Napos and Sidon, both glaring each other down between a pile of fish bones. “...Yeah. Alright. Sure.” Bazz hesitantly agreed, “But I’m not fucking homoerotically carrying you. Don’t get any stupidass ideas.” The Captain warned, narrowing his eyes at the Hylian.

  
  
  


As Bazz continued swimming back in the direction of the market, Link atop his back, the Hylian finally let out a sigh. “Okay, seriously. What the fuck was that?” Now that it was officially over and done, Link could only frown. The Hylian allowed his forehead to thump in between Bazz’s shoulder blades, and the Zora jumped so hard it was near painful. “Dude what the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?” Bazz snapped, obviously uncomfortable with…  _ whatever  _ Link had done. 

“What?” Link asked, confusion written all over his face. “Oh Hylia, just…” The Captain huffed to himself, obviously considering him a lost cause. “Just... don’t fucking move until we get to shore.”

  
  


Link, for the most part, followed Bazz’s orders. After safely making it back to shore, the Hylian was quick to make a beeline for the market, wanting to speak with the only Zora that, presumably, would tell Link the truth.

“Mera!” Link calls happily, finally alone with the older merchant. Having shook Bazz off--  _ although Link is sure  _ **_Bazz_ ** _ made the choice to leave  _ **_him_ ** _ as he power walked away-- _ he was finally free to speak to Mera as she asked him to the day before. “Ah! Hello, Master Link.” The Zora greeted, momentarily going behind the counter to pick up a candy. She offered it to Link before continuing. “I’m curious. When did you and the Prince begin seeing each other?”

_ “S-Seeing each other?” _ Link asked, dumbfounded; almost choking on the candy Mera handed him. “N-Never. We aren’t, uh, like that.” Instead of brushing it off, Mera looked rather embarrassed. “O-Oh! I am sorry for assuming, it’s just-- well, if I’m being honest,” she rushed out, face a deep teal, “Zora have been seeing you two kiss, so I merely  _ assumed…” _

“We haven’t  _ kissed!” _ Link called out, louder than intended, his entire face dusted a light pink. Many Zora hesitated to see the commotion, giving Link a confused glance, before continuing their commutes. The Hylian lowered his voice before continuing, “We- we- we don’t  _ like _ each other like that.” “Link,” Mera stated, a gentle smile on her face, “I may be old and have bad eyesight, but I am  _ not _ stupid.” Link sputtered for a moment, face growing redder. “Sidon doesn’t--  _ I  _ don’t…”

“Now, now.” She said disapprovingly, shaking her head in disappointment; her face had resumed it’s normal color. “People do  _ not _ react that way when you accuse them of kissing if they don’t at  _ least _ want it to happen.” Mera almost seemed to be enjoying this, a light smile on her face that she was obviously attempting to hide. “They do! It’s a weird thing to accuse!” Link defended, face now turning redder in embarrassment.

Mera seemed to think for a moment, before calling in the direction of a merchant stall behind Link, “Hey Captain Bazz?!” She yelled, and sure enough, the disgruntled Captain emerged. Upon seeing Link, he immediately groaned, “Oh Hylia, I thought I finally got rid of you.” Obviously, the Captain was significantly nicer to everyone that  _ isn’t _ Link. “Yeah?” He asked Mera, cocking his head to the side. “Oh! Well I just heard you and Prince Sidon were seen kissing in the castle?”

  
Almost immediately, Bazz’s mouth curled up in obvious disgust, and Link had the sneaking suspicion  _ that’s _ the proper way to react. “Ugh, no. I love the guy, but  _ no.  _ Do I look like Lonk to you?” After Bazz almost retched at the thought, Mera looking pointedly to Link, brow raising in amusement.

“How many people think Sidon and I are dating?” Link asked almost desperately, praying to Hylia it was only a select few. “Almost everyone,” Mera replied, an apologetic look in her tired eyes, “I obviously did not spread the rumor, but I did hear it from quite a few people.” At Mera’s response, Bazz only snickered, meandering in the direction of other stalls, “Good luck, Lonk,” The Captain called, in a way that did not sound like any luck was being wished upon him.

“...Great.” Link sighed to himself, looking at the amount of Zora even in the market alone. There’s no way he could do this alone, or even with Mera helping. They were only two people in this entire domain of Zora. “There’s no way I can convince all these Zora…” Link said almost desperately, watching as many Zora stopped to bow at him or wave. Except for-.

“Heey!” A familiar voice greeted him, and Link could have cried with relief. “Beedle!” It was as if Hylia herself came down and graced him with her presence. “You’re such a life-saver,” Link continued, beginning to feel the pressure on his chest begin to lessen already. “Beedle… is?” Beedle asked, looking between Link and Mera. “Yes, dear Hylia yes! I need you to do me a favor.”

“Well, Beedle’s always here to help an old buddy!” Beedle said, and Mera looked confusedly between the two of them. “You… know him?” the Zora asked, looking at Beedle’s…. well,  _ everything. _ “It’s a long story.” Link answered, shaking his head a little. “But I need your help. Big time.”

“Anything you need buddy!” Beedle agreed, albeit semi-reluctantly. The merchant had a right to be confused; Link has a habit of  _ weirdness _ that even Beedle isn’t immune to. “Everything thinks Sido--  _ Prince _ Sidon and I are dating,” Link quickly corrected at Mera’s amused gaze. “Oh!” Beedle answered, “So… what is Beedle supposed to do?”

A fair question, really. Not even Link knew  _ exactly _ how Beedle could assist. “I guess…” Link started, frowning in thought, “... tell them we’re not? Spread the word?” At Beedle’s confused look-- he was obviously not following Link’s train of thought-- Mera was quick to interrupt, resting a hand on Link’s shoulder. “Allow me to educate him on this matter,” She said, leading him away to explain the situation; leaving Link a moment to himself. 

  
  
  


The sun was setting over the horizon now, casting long shadows. The guards must have returned from their fishing trip by now, although Link has yet to see them within the market. So the Hylian decided to make his way to Sidon’s chambers, long having accepted it as “their” room. The sun was scorching today, and it was only on his way back did the Hylian realize, for the second time today, how utterly exhausted he was. 

  
  


The Prince’s chambers were cool, and Link quickly made a beeline for the private bathroom-- complete with a shower. His sweat was dry and cakey on his skin, uncomfortable as he peeled his armor off and stepped into the crisp water. The stark chill of the water jolted him awake, but after mere moments of adjusting to the temperature, Link could once again feel his exhaustion setting in.

The Hylian wasn’t sure how long he was in the shower, but when he stepped out, his skin was beginning to prune. After getting dressed in traditional Hylian armor, he gathered his sweaty clothes and tossed them in what he  _ assumed _ to be a laundry basket.

As he exited the bathroom, he was immediately greeted with the apologetic face of Sidon. The Prince looked just as tired, although his normal energized nature was unfazed. “Link--!” Sidon called, as if the Hylian in question would sprint away at any given moment. Of course, he did not. Link was comfortable and Sidon was engaging him in conversation. Sure, he was  _ annoyed _ with the Zora due to the events at the reservoir, but nothing to  _ leave _ over. Upon seeing Link obviously staying, going as far as to sit down and look at Sidon’s book collection, the Zora continued. Obviously, he had been practicing this speech in his head; perhaps even going as far as to write it down to memorize it.

“I would… like to apologize to you for the… erm,  _ incident _ at the reservoir. My actions were  _ extremely _ uncalled for and I understand how mortified you must have felt. If you would like to pursue Napos as a romantic partner, I of course will not get in your way. Furthermore--” Link cut the Prince off, confusion written all over his face.  _ “Napos? _ I don’t-- I’m not  _ into _ Napos, Sidon.” Somehow, Link was sure his reaction now was the same scale as Bazz’s from earlier; genuine uninterest bordering on disgust. “He’s just-- he just seemed nice? I guess? I don’t know him well enough for  _ that. _ Why would you assume that?” 

“...Oh.” Sidon said stupidly, blinking at him for a moment. “You are not… interested in him romantically?” “No,” Link agreed, a subtle smile mirroring Sidon’s bewildered expression. “Oh. I… apologize for assuming.” Apparently Sidon  _ really _ had to squeeze an apology in somewhere, face teal from embarrassment. “I am… glad this situation has resolved itself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Me too, you big ole Prince.” Link finally teased, getting up from his seated position and making his way over to the bed. As the Hylian settled in, the Zora’s obvious hesitance said it all. “Oh my Goddess, get in,” Link finally laughed, gesturing to the area beside him. “I’m  _ still _ not mad at you.” 

  
“That is what you say  _ now.”  _ But the Zora relented, sliding into bed beside the Hylian. The heat of the day sapped away much of Link’s energy, and by the time Sidon’s strong arms were around him, he barely had enough energy to curl into the Zora’s chest, mumbling a soft  _ “‘Night.” _ “Goodnight, Link.” Sidon answered, a smile obvious in his voice. Angrily-- although in jest-- Link mumbled,  _ “You’re not allowed to laugh at me back.” _ It was a blessing Sidon managed to grasp the joke, his low rumble of laughter only hastening Link’s slow descent into sleep. “My apologies, allow me to try again.” The Prince softly planted a kiss on the crown of his head, matching the softness of Link’s own voice,  _ “Goodnight, Link.” _ As Link drifted off, it almost sounded like Sidon may have said something else, no louder than a whisper, but Link was too exhausted to question it as he finally allowed his eyes to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im still in love with [ ren ](https://dreamingoverthehorizonn.tumblr.com) because she beta'd this so everyone say thank you ren
> 
> i'm so glad y'all enjoy this! i plan on making a couple more, but i dont have a full on plot so it's basically a circus in my notes rn  
> as always, follow me on [ tumblr ](https://harmonicallychaos.tumblr.com) for updates, and i'm even taking some suggestions now!
> 
> fank yewww for leaving comments & kudos! it really makes my day seeing how many people enjoy it!!


End file.
